


Staking a Claim

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cisswap, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Do you think they can tell?" </p>
  <p>"Tell what?" </p>
  <p>"That we've fucked in all their bedrooms."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Staking a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> thank u icie for the prompt and making me prove maybe i can still write smut

“Do you think they can tell?” Hanamaki says, leaning back with her arms behind her head against the propped up pillows. She smiles and looks up at the ceiling, but Matsukawa is in no position to notice the expression.

“Tell what?” Matsukawa says, and Hanamaki can feel her breath against her inner thigh, warm and wet. Before Hanamaki can answer she’s kissing the top of her leg, and then down back towards her crotch where she’d been working previously. 

Hanamaki stifles a moan and clenches her fists, destroying the image of casually laying that she’d been trying to cultivate. “That we’ve fucked in all their bedrooms.” 

Matsukawa laughs and it vibrates through Hanamaki’s skin. “And the kitchen.” She reminds Hanamaki and this time Hanamaki laughs. 

“And the kitchen.” She agrees. Matsukawa licks up between her labia and swirls her tongue around her clit and Hanamaki has to struggle to keep her legs open. She knows she had a question that hasn’t been answered yet but it’s lost somewhere in the back of her mind. All she can focus on is the feel of Matsukawa’s tongue, and her finger that’s slowly working its way inside her, her other large hand groping around to squeeze Hanamaki’s ass. 

“And the living room.” Matsukawa says suddenly, and Hanamaki is almost too dazed to remember what the response is referring too. Matsukawa works her long middle finger in and out of Hanamaki at a steady pace, not stopping even though her tongue is busy talking instead of licking. 

“Mm, yeah.” Hanamaki replies, guessing that that was probably the right answer. 

“Was that a moan or an agreement?” Matsukawa asks, still fingering her but now she’s moved up enough to rest the side of her face against Hanamaki’s hip bone. She’s looking up at Hanamaki with a questioning expression. 

Hanamaki’s mouth drops open in confusion for a second, and then quickly contemplates the question. “Both. Yes, we’ve fucked in the living room.” She smiles as she remembers. It’s been more than once, actually. “Do you think they know, though?” 

Matsukawa laughs and then turns her head to press a kiss against Hanamaki’s hip bone. She’s moved up to two fingers and curls them up with every movement. It’s not the first time Hanamaki has wondered _why_ her hands are so large, but she has never complained. “They know.” She says with certainty, but doesn’t expand. 

Hanamaki’s brain has gone back to not functioning and if she’s curious about what Matsukawa means she’ll have to be curious about it later. Matsukawa goes back to flicking her tongue at her clit, sucking and then swirling it around. She seems determined to lick up every bit of wetness that leaks out between her fingers as she thrusts them even faster inside. She can feel her orgasm building, something like tingling in the pit of her stomach and the muscles in her back and legs clench with exertion. She wants to tell Matsukawa not to stop, but if they’ve learned anything about each other during their many sexual escapades in questionable locations, it’s that Matsukawa knows better than to stop when Hanamaki is making the noises she’s making. 

She sucks in a deep breath through her nose and bites her lip to keep herself more quiet. She can feel Matsukawa breathing heavy between her legs, getting tired, but she’s still sucking, licking and lapping around her fingers as they move. The woman has forearms of a champion, if she can keep this up for as long as she has. 

Hanamaki knows she’s close and when Matsukawa curls her fingers, harder than before, and sucks hard on her clit, pulling it between her lips and pressing them together she let’s go. She comes, back arching up and pushing her pelvis closer to Matsukawa’s face, her arms holding the headboard behind her, afraid to reach down and hold Matsukawa in place, afraid to push her away even when the spasms become too much. 

Matsukawa pulls back on her own, wiping her face against Hanamaki’s inner thigh and she looks up smiling. Hanamaki smiles back, though as tired as she feels, it’s a feat.

“I told them.” Matsukawa says and Hanamaki can still see a slick smear across her chin that didn’t get wiped away.

“What?” Hanamaki replies, unable to process what the comment might mean. 

“They know where we’ve fucked because I told them. Well, bragged about it. You should have seen Yahaba’s face, red as a tomato.” Matsukawa is laughing now, and it doesn’t look like she’s going to stop any time soon. Hanamaki isn’t sure if she’s more ashamed or impressed by Matsukawa’s masterful embarrassment of their old kouhai, she settles on both and joins in laughing. 

After a few minutes Matsukawa crawls up Hanamaki’s side and curls in against her, as much as her taller frame allows, draping a leg over both of Hanamaki’s. “Do you think Oikawa will scream if we let her catch us?” Matsukawa asks, voice coming from somewhere near Hanamaki’s temple.

“Absolutely.” Hanamaki replies, smiling. 

“Good, let’s take a nap.”


End file.
